


only fall in love when im takin' drugs

by unalive



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Smut, monty is still dead RIP, no beta we die like men, the first bit of it is the same from the episode but it becomes steamy i promise, the smut scene is kinda short tbh, this is in both zach and winstons pov btw, this takes place during episode six, zach knows there's something goin on between alex and charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalive/pseuds/unalive
Summary: Winston and Zach both understood unrequited love - Zach rejected the person he was in love with, and the man Winston loved was dead. What happens when two lovesick boys are locked in a room together with nothing to do but talk?. . .Aka the fic where Winston and Zach hook up during the lockdown drill.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Winston Williams/Zach Dempsey, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	only fall in love when im takin' drugs

**Author's Note:**

> winston has been kind of a whore this season, so when the lockdown episode happened, i thought he was going to hit on/kiss zach. this is me making that happen but it goes further than that. ;) enjoy. this is probably really bad though because i never really write fanfiction so this is my first fic and my first smut scene. if anyone sees this idea and wants to write about it feel free lmao. there's probably a few spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes bc i didn't really care enough to read through it.

When Winston walked out of the darkroom, the last thing he expected was to see Zach Dempsey. 

He recognized him as one of Monty's ex-teammates - the one who got his knee broken at the game. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing the chair Zach was propping up against the door. 

"Code red," Zach scoffed, "shooter. Did you not hear the announcement?" 

Winston shook his head, gesturing to the headphones around his neck. "No. I was in the darkroom. I had these on." 

Zach looked at him for a moment before shuffling over to one of the desks. "So.." he said, sitting down and opening up a bottle of pills that Winston recognized as Vicodin, "should we wait to die?"

He put his backpack down on the floor, sitting on the desk directly opposite from Zach. "Vicodin, huh?" He raised a brow. "That's for the car accident." Zach made a noise of agreement as he downed the pills. "And the vodka, that's just for fun?"

Zach glared at him, unamused.

"Sorry, I can smell it from here." 

"Dude," He sighed, "You try walking around with a broken arm and a fucked up knee. If you keep judging me, I'm lockin' you back up in your cave."

Winston shook his head slightly. "No, I'm.." He trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I'm not judging... But maybe you want to try something.." He dug into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the bag of weed gummies he had been saving for later. He held them up for Zach to see, a smirk on his lips. "That might actually take the pain away?" 

* * *

"Dude.." Zach started, finishing off the sandwich in the bag Winston gave him. "Shit's weak. I don't feel anything. I expected quality premium substances from you, Hillcrest boy.

Winston sat besides him on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees. He seemed spacey and flighty - so unlike the usually composed and regal air he gives off. He sighed, looking over at Zach. "You have eaten all of the yearbooks snacks, and that's the last of my lunch. So.. You're stoned." 

He shook his head. "You're talking to the guy that's been fucked up for half a semester, I think i'd know if I was.."

Zach trailed off, the high finally hit him. He could see Winston looked at him from the corner of his eye, his lips tilting up into a small, playful smile. Not being able to help himself, Zach started laughing lightly, and Winston's own quiet chuckles joined in. 

"So.." Winston started once their laughter died down, "Why are you always _fucked_ _up_."

The question sobered Zach up a little bit. Why was he always fucked up? Maybe because his ex-girlfriend killed herself, his best friend shot himself in the head, his ex-best friend was murdered by his current best friend, and Winston's ex-boyfriend was being framed for a murder he didn't commit. But he couldn't exactly tell that to the dark-haired male. "It's fuckin' high school, man. People suck."

"Your friends suck. I learned that in Burnham Woods."

For the first time since they sat down, Zach looked over at the other male. "You talkin' about what happened with Alex?"

Winston nodded solemnly, "you know about it?"

"Yeah."

"So, yeah." Winston smiled again, though this time it was bitter and upset. "Come to me when your boyfriend breaks up with you for no reason and wont even look at you and basically hates your guts."

Zach shook his head with a scoff. "Don't pretend to be innocent, okay? You lied to him. How's anybody suppose to believe you actually gave a shit about Alex?" He still remembered the hurt look on Alex's face when he told Zach about Winston. Clay had told him that Winston was with Monty the night Bryce died, and that the two were in a relationship.

"I _do_ give a shit about Alex! I give lots of shits." Winston's voice broke through Zach's thoughts, bringing him back to the real world. "I wasn't playing him. I liked him. I still kind of do."

"Yeah, what do you like about him, exactly?" He asked, feeling the familiar feeling of jealousy curl into his chest uncomfortably. 

Winston looked up at the ceiling for a moment, before glancing back at him. "He's like.. The kindest person I've ever met."

Zach nodded. "Yeah.."

"Wait!" Winston's eyes widened and his hand reached out to grip Zach's shoulder. "Do you like him too?" 

"No.. I mean, maybe. I think I might be in love him.." Zach trailed off. This was the first time he was admitting it to himself, and he probably wouldn't have done it if it were't for the weed loosening his tongue. When he was helping Alex with physical therapy, he had a hunch that maybe, just maybe, he might like Alex. Back when he and Jessica were dating, Zach often felt unreasonably angry at her. He thought the anger was on behalf of Justin, but in reality, he was angry because he wanted to be with Alex. The night Alex kissed him, Zach rejected him, like a complete fool. It wasn't until he went home that night did he realize what happened. Alex kissed him. Alex possibly liked him. And he completely blew his chance. 

Winston smiled sadly at him, a knowing look in his eyes. "I think I loved Monty - or at least I could've if he let me."

Zach's head snapped up. "Why?" Everyone knew how bad Monty used to be, even his own sister. He was an awful person, so the idea that anyone outside of blood could love him was ridiculous, especially if that love came in the form of a boy that Monty kept hidden from the world.

"Well, why do you love Alex?" Winston asked. 

"He makes me want to be a better person." Zach answered without hesitation. "He's been through.. so much shit. He's been through hell and he still manages to be an amazing person."

"That's kind of why I loved Monty too," Winston shrugged. "He... wasn't a good person, but I know he could have been if someone gave him the opportunity to be one. I got to see a side of him that no one else got to see. He did beat me up the first time we met.. but every time after that he was surprisingly gentle with me. The Monty I knew sounds so different than the one people around here knew. I knew him as Monty the person, not Monty the jock or Monty the bully..." Zach noticed Winston wiping away the tears threatening to spring to his eyes. "He was just dealt a really bad hand, and he made some mistakes that I'm not going to excuse, but he was a human being, and he didn't deserve the shitty life he got."

Hearing Winston speak so highly of Monty made Zach understand a little better. He supposed that, maybe Monty was different away from the school. Zach still couldn't imagine him being gentle or even nice, but he got why Wisnton would be so hung up on him. "Look at us," Zach chuckled, "Two fucking idiots pining after someone who can never love us back." 

Zach would've had a chance with Alex, if not for his own stupidity. He wanted to talk to Alex seriously about the kiss, but before he could, someone else swept him off his feet. He could see the way Charlie and Alex looked at each other. Charlie was obviously enchanted with him, and Zach couldn't blame him. Zach could tell that Alex was crushing on him too, or at least he was close to. Why should he ruin their relationship after _he's_ the one who rejected Alex?

"Yeah, well at least Alex is alive. The guy I loved is fucking dead," Winston spit out. 

They sat in silence for a moment after that, neither quite knowing what to do.

"You know, maybe we could help each other out?" Zach asked, looking over at Winston. The male looked back at him for a moment, and in the heat of the moment, they were both leaning forward. Their lips brushed against each other, before Zach lunged forward, pressing their lips together roughly.

* * *

All that could be heard in the silent classroom were Winston's soft moans.

He was currently bent down over the desk, face down against the wood. Zach was behind him, his fingers inside of him, stretching him out.

It's been too long since he's last done this. Monty was the last guy Winston had been with like this. It almost felt like he was cheating on Monty by fucking around with Zach, but the guilt went away every time he remembered that Monty was dead. You can't cheat on a dead man. 

He let out a loud moan when Zach flexed his fingers, brushing up against his prostate. "Oh, right there?" He could practically hear the smirk in Zach's voice. He nodded against the table, not trusting himself to from words. 

"Please," He said softly, "Please, I need you inside me." Every time he and Monty fucked, Monty would finger him and tease him until he begged for it. And, when he begged enough for Monty's liking, he'd be fucked rough and hard, but Monty would always hold onto him gently. Anytime Winston needed to slow down or get used to the feeling, he'd listen. Zach wasn't anything like Monty, but if he tried hard enough, he could pretend that it was Monty's fingers stretching him and it was Monty's voice teasing him instead of Zach's. 

"Impatient, are we?" Winston almost shivered at Zach's tone - deep and lust filled. "I think you're ready now."

He whined when he felt Zach's fingers leave him, only to let out a small whimper when he felt something much thicker nudging at his entrance. He pushed back against the thickness, a broken moan leaving his lips when Zach pushed inside of him. It was slightly painful at first, tears stinging his eyes as Zach pushed his member fully inside. 

"Are you okay?" He heard the other male ask. Winston nodded. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get used to it," He managed to say, though his words came out slightly slurred. After so long of being untouched, having something that big inside of him felt uncomfortable.

Once he got used to the feeling of being full, he nodded. "G-Go ahead."

Winston bit his lower lip when Zach picked up the pace, thrusting slow and even into him. With every small thrust, the pain was being replaced by pure pleasure. "Fa.. Faster.." He panted once all of the pain subsided, craving more.

Zach complied, his thrusts becoming sharper. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in the classroom, and he'd be worried about being caught if not for the fact that he knew no one would be in the hallways.

"Oh, fuck!" Winston moaned when Zach's cock thrust against his prostate, hot pleasure spreading all throughout his body. Zach continued thrusting against the bundle of nerves, making Winston's whole body quiver. With every snap of the hips, Winston was seeing spots in his vision. 

A hand wrapped around his throat, causing Winston whined loudly. The slight lack of air only added to the pleasure. His fingers gripped the edge of the desk, afraid that if he let go he'd completely lose himself. The sensation of being fucked into was almost too overwhelming. But God, it felt good.

Feeling himself get close to cumming, he closed his eyes, imagining that the hands on him belonged to Monty instead of Zach. He imagined it was Monty's cock destroying him instead of the boy currently inside of him. 

"Fuck, Monty!" He cried out when he finally came. It didn't take too long after that until Zach was spilling into him as well. He could've sworn he heard Alex's name slip from Zach's mouth when he came.

He didn't feel it when Zach pulled out, still coming down from his high. Now that they were finished, Winston felt a deep sense of dread fill him. He was just fucked by someone who possibly helped frame Monty for Bryce's murder. Monty may be dead, but it still felt like Winston had betrayed him.

" _This lockdown is all clear. I repeat, this lockdown is all clear._ "


End file.
